


Hell Is Other People

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: You can't kill the Master, and not expect a congratulations. (Warning: slight reference to spousal abuse)





	Hell Is Other People

“Till death do us part, Harry!”

Lucy didn't really believe in Heaven, and she had already met the Devil. So, when she woke up in a garden, with a mysterious woman in a purple corset smiling at her from across a lunch table, she was very shocked. This wasn't what she had been expecting.

“I've been waiting for you, my dear,” said the woman. Her smile was sweet, but Lucy sensed a hunger in the woman's eyes.

“Who are you?” asked Lucy.

“I'm Missy. Stands for mistress. I'm the one in charge here,” said Missy. A smirk played across the woman's lips. She pushed a cup of liquid over to Lucy, who realized she was thirsty.

“Thank you,” said Lucy, after hesitating. It was her favorite flavor, just the way Harold used to have it made. Her stomach felt nauseous at the memory of the man.

“Of course! You just died—you need a drink,” said Missy. Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

“Is this the afterlife?” asked Lucy.

Missy suddenly jumped up, and said “It's heaven!”

Missy twirled, and then giggled, stating “Sorry. I'm a little dramatic. So, did you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy what?” asked Lucy.

“Killing the Master. How did you feel?” said Missy.

“How do you know?” asked Lucy.

“Word gets around. Anyway, give me the dishy gossip. How did you feel?” asked Missy.

Lucy considered the question. Then she said, “Relieved.”

Missy looked thoroughly disappointed. “That's all?”

“I didn't have time to feel much else,” said Lucy. She felt uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. This might be heaven, but the woman didn't seem angelic.

“My, my, Lucy. I'm disappointed. I thought I would at least warrant some nice vengeful glee!” said Missy.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she jumped out the chair. She looked into those loathing, hateful, malevolent eyes, and saw a face she used to love.

“Is this a sick joke?” asked Lucy.

“Nope. Wanna give me a kiss, sweetie?” asked Missy.

Lucy grabbed a knife from the table. In a flash, Missy grabbed her hand, and squeezed, until Lucy let out an involuntary whimper, then Missy let go..

“Feels like old times, hmm? Don't worry. You're not going to die today,” said the Master.

“That's not a relief,” said Lucy. The Master could do far worse than kill people.

“I won't kill you today. I won't even hurt you at all today. But, one day I just might. And I am the Mistress here. I see everything. And you will never escape. No matter where you are, you will always know I might be around the corner. It'll be like a game of hide-and-seek. That I always win,” said Missy. She kissed Lucy on the cheek.

“You're despicable and weak,” said Lucy.

“But you married me, so you are too, you stupid ape!” said Missy. It was an instant blast of rage that startled Lucy.

In a second, it was gone. Missy grinned, and tapped Lucy on the chin. She skipped away.

“Oh, and Lucy, one more thing. I think some part of me did love you, and that's why I hope you died a painful death. Enjoy the cheese squares on the table. Ta-da,” said Missy.

Lucy watched her go, and broke out laughing.

So, hell did exist after all.


End file.
